Tire chocks are used to prevent a vehicle or trailer at rest from inadvertently rolling or moving. Tire chocks function by retarding the movement of the wheel, such that the wheel is effectively locked in place. One of the problems with current tire chocks is that they are susceptible to being stolen, as the tire chock can be removed by any person possessing an appropriately-sized wrench. Another problem with existing tire chocks is that the linkage assembly in the components is complicated and expensive to manufacture.
As such, there is a need for an improved tire chock that addresses one or more problems of the prior art. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention are hereby submitted.